Training
by littlelunaeve
Summary: an Forum story


Dizzy And Bob walk Over to the military dog training where Akema is busy fiddling away with some new training thing for her military dogs that she has been working on since last July.

dizzy: So Akema,...Hows the training going?  
>Akema: Oh Hi guys! It's been okay...But I've been worried about Tex...<br>dizzy: Why so? He is the strongest And the first Military dog you have trained.  
>Akema: Yes..I know that, its just I think all this Fame and pride of wining is making him feel a little too GOOD at his training. He Always beats the other dogs In His training, And when he does he always trys to stand taller then the rest of the dogs and Act real professional.<br>Dizzy: Well...I can see where the problem is...maybe he will turn up somewhat better in a few days and act normal again.  
>Akema: I doubt it...I think the word.."Best of Breed" HAS sunken BIG time into his head...I just hope he will be back to normal soon for the other dogs sake, And for his sake.<br>Bob: Hay Akema! whats that you are holding?  
>Akema: Oh yeah! I almost forgot, This is My new Whistle for telling the dogs to attack...You see, If I blow into this, My dogs are the only dogs and only animals that can hear it, And instead of a tweeting sound they hear My own voice giveing them the comand to attack All enemys around.<br>Bob: Wow,...That sounds like it took a lot of time to make.  
>Dizzy: yeah...<br>Akema: yes it did..But thanx to Listing to My Science Teacher In eighth Grade about animals and what they react to and what they don't, And looking it all up in the Library,This Military dog whistle would have not existed.  
>Dizzy: Can you demonstrate it for us?<br>Akema: Uh...Sure! let me just get our Fake enemy All set up and I'll show it to you both.  
>Akeam Puts down the whistle And walks over to one of the closets and brings out an medium Sized Stuffed fake land bug.<br>She then Walks over and Puts a leash on one of her military dogs in training, And makes sure The fake bug is set up correctly. Then akema walks back over next to her dog who is on a leash growling and showing his teeth at the fake bug.  
>Akema: Okay here go's!<br>Akema Blows the whistle and unhooks Her dog of his leash. the military dog Runs at full throttle and Pounces on the fake bug and rips it up in shreds in under ten seconds..  
>Akeam looks over at dizzy and bob and smiles Proudly.<br>Dizzy&Bob: Wow that was so cool!  
>Bob: I must sound crazy saying this but, I feel Kinda bad for the bug.<br>Dizzy: Bob! you should feel bad for Humans not the bugs! The bugs are trying to kill us!  
>Akema and Dizzy Laughs.<br>Bob: I know but it looks like that would really hurt...Seeing in his point of view.  
>Dizzy: Bob if this is about that close call with you and a bug, Get over it! Youve been telling that story for over a year now! And you survived it didn't you?<br>Bob laughs to himself  
>bob: yeah I did...but it everyone always says how they feel so bad for me that I should go lay down on my cot and rest and they will just tell the L.T that they are doing my part today.<p>

Rico walks in.

Rico: "so that's why you haven't been around lately."

Bob looks shocked to see that Rico heard what he was saying.

Bob: "I ... aaa... have some ...editing.. to do...''

Rico laughs to himself.

Akema: " Ok Higgins, see you around."

Bob waves then walks away...Akema looks at Dizzy and Rico with a smile.

Akema: "I have alot to do, so I best be getting on my way too." She calls for Tex, then clips him on his leash again.

Akema: "I'll just leave you too alone now. Have fun." she winks at Dizzy... then walks out the door just as Bob did.

Dizzy looks at Rico, then down at the floor..

Rico: So...

Dizzy nods her head..

Dizzy :So...

Rico: So uh...What have you been up to lately?

Dizzy: Not much...I uh Got some mail from my brother.

Rico: Oh..Yeah..How is he doing?

Dizzy: He's okay...But He got hurt playing basketball on one of his breaks a few weeks ago...

rico: Did he break any bones?

Dizzy: No..Just a sprain...But it was a very close call...

Rico: ah that's to bad..

All is quite and Rico looks at his watch freakquently.

Dizzy: well Uh...I think I have to go now...

Rico: Yeah me too.

Dizzy walks out of the room,… rico stands there quietly thinking to himself... he lets out a sigh and leaves the room.

Rico decides to take a trip to the mess hall, to see if there is any one to talk to. He walks into the door way, and scans for any familiar faces... He spots Carl, and makes his way to the seat next to him.

Rico: "Hey Carl. What-chu up to?"

Carl: "Just reading your thoughts."

Rico stares at Carl with his mouth hanging open. Then Carl laughs to him self.

Carl: "I love seeing that expression"

Carl smiles.. Rico dose a little smile back.

Rico: "Yeah.. I love it too." he says sarcastically.

Carl: "But I can sense that some thing is bothering you."

Rico: "Huh?.. aa... no."

Carl makes a face at Rico as if saying 'Come on, I know what you are thinking'

Rico: "It's nothing."

Rico looks over across the room, to see Dizzy sitting by herself with a cup of coffee, then back at Carl. Carl looks over to see what Rico was looking at.

Carl: "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Rico: "I just did talk to her."

Carl: "No. Really talk to her... Find out how she feels...I know very well... but I'm not about to tell you... you have to figure that out on your own."

Rico: "Carl.. there is nothing between us... just drop it."

There attention is directed back to Dizzy, as she is getting up from her seat and leaves the mess hall.

Carl: "You still have a chance to go get her."

Rico kind-of grunts at Carl then gets up from his seat.. and starts to run to catch up to Dizzy...Rico makes his way to the doorway... but stops all of the sudden..with a shocked and disappointed look, to see that Dizzy and Gossard are starting off on a conversation.

Dizzy (talking to Gossard) : "Sure, I could use some target practice." and with that.. Dizzy and Gossard walk off... Rico is left standing by himself again

Rico makes his way back to his quarters after getting a cup of coffee. 'Why can't I seem to talk to her?' he mumbled.

"Because you're afraid of what might happen." replied a familiar voice from the door. It was Colonel TeeDee standing there with two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Oh, hey Colonel. Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, I saw you in the mess hall, looking really tired so I figured that you deserved a good cup of coffee for once."

"Thanks."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what's going on. I'm not blind."

"I don't know what to do Colonel. I mean, I don't what I feel and I'm confused."

"Well I know about the confused part and all I can tell you is to talk to her I mean REALLY talk to her. That is the only way you can figure out where you stand. Well I need to go; I have some matters that need attending to. But, if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Colonel. Your advice is very much welcomed."

On her way out Colonel said "Rico, you should know that you can always come to me for help."

"Duelly noted." TeeDee left and Rico made his way to the SIM training rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Gossard, 5 minutes, 246 enemy hits.~

"HA take that! Betcha you can't beat that!" boasted Gossard

Dizzy didn't answer awaiting her score.

~Flores, 5 minutes, 300 enemy hits.~

"HA HA! I DID beat you!" rejoiced Dizzy as Gossard was dumbstruck by his loss.

"But but how? Why?"

"I told you not to be so cocky, but do you listen to me? No."  
>Gossard was still in his tantrum when she saw Rico looking around the SIM rooms. She went to the door to see what he was up to.<p>

"Looking for something el-tee?" she asked him

"Oh hey Diz. Yeah I was looking for you." Rico noticed Gossard. "What gotten into him?" he asked

Diz turned around seeing Gossard still moping. "Oh he's just pouting 'cause I got a higher score than him. But you said you were looking for me. What for?"

"We need to talk." He replied

Rico: "Umm... can we go some where?" - he says... hinting that Gossard is in the room. Dizzy gives him a confused look.

Dizzy: "Ok... Gossard, I'll see you around."

Gossard: "Sure Diz."

Rico and Dizzy leave the room, and go the the bunk room.

Dizzy: "So... What did i do wrong this time?"

Rico: "You didn't do any thing wrong... It's just... Ummm... Can we talk... Just as friends?... No rank?"

Dizzy: "Sure, always."

Rico: "...Umm..."

Dizzy gets even more confused. - "What is it Rico?"

Rico: "Uhhh... Why didn't we... Umm... Ever become more than just friends?"

Dizzy looks shocked to her this question - "Rico, you're my L.T."

Rico: "That doesn't matter to me."

Dizzy: Look Rico...I'm not trying to Hurt you in any way..but...  
>Can we just be friends? I mean cuz I had like you for a long time...But..when it comes to this...I just can't..<p>

Rico Looks confused.

Rico: Can't what? Please tell me..

Dizzy: I just can't like you... every time I like something to much...I...I loose them...

Rico: what do you mean about all that stuff about you being jinxed?

Dizzy: ...ummm...yeah...

Rico: can't we just put that aside?

Dizzy: but what will the others think? what about...

Dizzy looks off in the distance as if remembering something she tried to forget..

Rico: Carman? I don't have feelings for Carmen any longer...It was just a crush and I got over it...

Dizzy: Yes..I did that too...with you...and I think that you should do the same...it's the right thing to do you know...

Rico: Can we stop thinking about what's right and wrong and just at least TRY to make this work?

Rico's hurt expression on his face makes tears swell up in Dizzy's eyes...

Dizzy: I'm sorry...

Rico: yeah well so am I..

Rico storms off towards the mess hall..

Dizzy wipes tears from her eyes and sits down on her bunk and covers her face with her hands..

Rico finds him self being angry... To hide the thought of being hurt... Rico sighs...

Rico: "I should have done some thing to change her mind!... Talked to her longer...Not left her there...But I don't see why we can't be together... Where's Carl when you need him?..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dizzy hears some one walk in the room... she looks up and sees a figure in the doorway. She wipes her eyes quikly and then notices that it is Gossard. Dizzy turns away.

Gossard: "Hey hey, what's wrong?" - He sits next to her on her bed.

Dizzy: "I don't feel like talking now, Gos."

Gossard thinks for a bit.. Looking for the right words to say - "Do you want me to leave?"

Dizzy: "Yes... please."

Gossard: "Ok.. But please look for me when you are feeling better." - and with that, Gossard leaves Dizzy to herself.

"You should've told him when you had the chance." said Colonel, standing in the door.

"Colonel, I don't want to talk."

"Well too bad."

"Colonel..."

"Hey who's got superiority here, huh? Dizzy, you can't hide your feelings forever, they'll just get bottled up inside until you explode. Then there's no telling what'll happen."

"Why do I have to be inflicted with this feeling? Why? Why me of all people?"

"Diz, you're looking at this as if it's something that should be feared."

"It is when your a trooper." TeeDee walked over and sat on the bunk across from the one Dizzy was sitting on. Tears were now streaming down Dizzy's face.

"Diz, you need to tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want him to get hurt like all the others."

"It's your love for him that has kept him alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Dizzy with a puzzled look on her face

"Think about it." TeeDee looks at her watch. "I need to go, I have a meeting to attend. But in the meantime, think about what I said." She gets up and leaves before Diz can thank her. Thinking about what the Colonel had told her, Dizzy realized what exactly what the Colonel was saying. She got up and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carl was in the mess hall waiting for Colonel TeeDee, when he saw Dizzy pass by the mess hall doors. In the direction of Rico's quarters. Then he saw TeeDee and waved her over.

"Well?"

"You can't rush it Carl. Love is not to be tampered with."

"I saw her walk by, is she going to talk to him?"

"I don't know. Hopefully she is, but all we can do know is wait and be there for them if they need us."

Dizzy knocked on Rico's door.

Rico slowly opened it.

Rico: Hi.

Dizzy: hi, Umm can we talk?

Rico: Sure

Dizzy walks in room and sits on the desk chair.  
>Rico closes the door and takes a seat on his bed.<p>

Rico: So..

So, what do we need to talk about?" asked Rico

"I've been thinking, and with some nudging from a friend," she stands up and walks across the room, "I've decided I need to tell you something." said Dizzy

"Ok... and that would be?"

"You asked me why we didn't become more than just friends. And to say that I don't know why, would be a lie."

Rico is intrigued by this. "Why didn't we?" he asked

"Well for one thing, Carmen. She kept getting in the way, and the worse thing is, she knew it."

"What do you mean she knew it?" Rico is now standing

"She knew she was getting in my way, she knew how I felt about you." Dizzy, knowing tears were coming, sat on Rico's bed. "All those times that I saved your butt, were because I knew I had something that Carmen didn't." Dizzy was now sniffing, trying to keep the tears in.

"Diz, I'm kinda confused here."

"When we were on Tesca Nem, and you were in that container I spent as much time as I could with you. Hoping that you would wake up." thoughts of that day flashed in Diz's mind, "Carmen came in and asked how you were doing, and I said there wasn't any difference. I asked her if she would be able to give you what you needed and would she be able to take care of you. She didn't answer me. She didn't answer me, Rico." By now the tears were falling.

Rico sat down beside her and hugged her trying to figure out what she had been trying to tell him. He thought there was no other way to find out but to ask. "Diz, what are you saying?"

Dizzy lifted her head and looked right into Rico's gentle, brown eyes and sniffed once more. "I love you Johnny, I always have, and I always will. I have been wanting to say that ever since the Hide and Seek mission."

Rico could not believe his ears. All this time he knew that Diz really did love him, and now he was proven right.

"I love you too Bright Eyes. Diz, why couldn't you just tell me that in the first place instead of telling me you were a jinx?"

"Because I was scared what would happen to either of us if SICON ever found out. Now that I think about it, what are we gonna do now?"

"Oh, I have a feeling that Colonel has that all figured out." Rico said, holding Diz close to him.

Just then Akema walked in the room.

"Hay diz! I was ah,..." she stopped and stared for a moment.  
>Rico let go of dizzy<p>

"What is it Akema?" Dizzy asked wipeing a tear from her eye.

"I-i'm sorry did I come at a bad time?" Akema asked.

"No..Uh-well-kinda...what is it?" Rico replied

"I was wondering if sometime soon maybe you could talk to bob for me...ya know like, guy to guy kinda talk..and maybe ask him a few questions for me." Akema said.

"Uh...sure...Diz would you mind," Rico started

"Go on...its...ok" Dizzy said.

Rico followed Akema into the empty mess hall and sat down at a table with her.

"Ok...I was wondering if you could ask bob...some things" She said.

"right...what things?" Rico replied.

"Ummm maybe start off with something like, ..So is there anybody you like right now? What do u think of akema? Is she the kind of person you would ever consider going out with?" Akema stopped and looked at Rico to see what his expression was.

A smile spread upon his face

"You like Bob.." He said.

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

Rico laughed to himself.

"What?" Akema asked.  
>"Bob...Haha! ...out of all people...you like Bob.." he finished off.<p>

"Why...is that a problem?...You wouldn't happen to be Jealous now would you Rico?" She said raising one eyebrow.

"No!..no...no..never.." He said.

"Good...Meet me here again tomorrow with what you know from Bob..Got it?" Akema asked.

"right...Got it.." Rico replied.

After Akema Left, Rico got up to go find Bob.  
>He would have found him and talked to him sometime later, but he was afraid about what Akema and her trained dogs might do if she found out he was hanging around instead of asking Bob her questions.. (Important as they were to her)<p>

Rico walked in the mess hall to find bob all alone at a table twirling his fork around in his food.  
>"Hey Bob!" Rico said sitting down in the seat in front of him.<br>"Oh, Hi Rico!" bob said with a smile spread on his face from ear to ear.  
>'Poor kid...Just look how happy he gets when he see's me..Must not have a lot of friends' Rico thought to himself.<br>"So..Whats up?" Bob asked trying to sound cool.  
>"Oh Nothing much...I uh thought maybe we could have a little 'guy to guy' talk." Rico said.<br>"Uh sure Rico..whatever you say" Bob replied.  
>"So Bob..Got a special Someone?" Rico asked.<br>"Uh no Rico" Bob anwserd.  
>"hmm Ok..Well..Is there anyone you like on the Ship?"<br>Rico asked.  
>Bob Laughed.<br>"Like I'm gonna tell you!" he said and shoved a mouthfull of mashed potatos in his mouth.

"come on man! Were buds, Right?" Rico asked.  
>"yeah..I know that" Bob said with a smile.<br>"So..come on..tell me!" Rico said with a playful grin.  
>"Alright alright.." Bob said.<br>"mabey one or two.."  
>"Alright..Were getting somewhere!" Rico said.<br>"So who is it?" Rico asked.  
>"I'm not gonna tell you!" Bob said with another one of his goofy laughs.<br>"Oh COME on!..Just tell me!" Rico said rolling his eyes.  
>"Alright! geeze...and you would think your best 'bud' would respect you keeping who you like privet!." Bob replied.<br>"Well?" Rico asked.  
>"Well...I uh...well don't get mad at me but..uh...umm" Bobs voice drifted off as he said,<br>"Dizzy is kinda pretty..."  
>"You, What!" Rico said standing up.<br>"PLEASE don't HUrt ME! I also like Someone else...Kinda more If you would like! Just don't hurt me" Bob said shielding his face with his arms.  
>"Who is it?" Rico asked still a little mad.<br>"Uh...Akeam..I, I, I guess.." Bob said blushing.  
>Rico smiled and patted bob on the shoulder.<br>"Your a good man Bob..." he said and walked away leaving a confuesed Bob.  
>"Hmpf!" Bob said.<br>"So much for the 'guy to guy' talk" he said.

Bob was walking back to the barracks after lunch when he bumped into Carl. "Oh, hey man." said Higgins

"Hey, what's up, you seem a bit preoccupied." replied Carl

"More like confused."

"Care to explain." Carl said as they started to walk to the barracks together

"Well I was just talking with Rico when he started asking me these strange questions." said Higgins as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Such as?" said Carl now intrigued

"Well he asked who I liked. At first I wasn't going to tell him but then he pushed so I relented and told him that I thought Dizzy was pretty and he got really angry for some odd reason."

'Really' thought Carl "Go on" he said

"But after I told him that I may have like Akema he smiles at me, tells me 'You're a good man Bob.', and walks out. I really can't make any sense out of it."

"Higgins, let me see if I can clear some things up."

"Please do."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Rico went back to his quarters after talking to Bob. He was still fuming about Higgins thinking that Dizzy was pretty. Then he hears a soft knock at the door. "Enter." he called

"Hey." said Diz as she walked in. Seeing the expression on his face she said, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Rico's expression automatically changed and he said, "Not at all. In fact your timing couldn't be more perfect." Dizzy walked over into his awaiting arms.

"What was with the foul look on your face when I came in?" asked Diz

"I had to talk to Higgins about who he liked..."

"Is that what Akema came in here for?" she interrupted

"Yeah. But, he told me he liked two people."

"So, that still doesn't explain anything."

"At first he wouldn't tell me but I got it out of him. It took some persuasion but I got it out of him." said Rico trying to delay

"Johnny you are absolutely horrible at beating around the bush. Just get to the point."

"He said that you were pretty," Dizzy's eyebrow raised " which implied that he likes you." Dizzy started giggling which resulted in a laugh

"What are you laughing about?"

"You are so cute when you're jealous." said Diz between laughs. "I mean that is such a little thing TO be jealous over."  
>By now Rico feels stupid about such a little thing and he starts tickling Dizzy. Dizzy, being extremely ticklish, is on the floor laughing so hard she almost runs out of air.<p>

"Stop, Johnny, stop. I need my air." said Diz gasping for a breath.

"You know, I haven't seen you laugh like that since high school. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I do know this. I missed hearing you laugh in high school. It kinda kept me going."

"Thanks." said Diz "I guess I missed it to."

Just then doc opened up the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Dizzy and Rico On the ground.

"Uh..am I interupting anything?" he said rasing an eyebrow.

Both Dizzy and Rico jumped up quickly.

"No doc" Dizzy said and hurried out the door with a little wave of goodbye to Rico.

"what is it?" Rico asked.

"Well uh." Doc started.

"The cook said he found one gallon of apple juice empty that he was going to use for lunch today..and"

"I'll go talk to Bob" Rico interupted.  
>"thanks Rico.." Doc said and walked away.<p>

"Oh boy." said Rico.

"I can't wait to see how Bob replies when I tell him about this."

Bob Heard a soft knock at his door.  
>"come in" he said.<br>Rico walked in and smiled at him trying not look to stern. Bob never could really take things that way.  
>But things had become a little better sence Rico was now the L.T.<br>"Bob...I uh need to ask you something."  
>Rico said scratching the back of his neck.<br>"Did you, Or did you not drink one gallon of apple juice?"  
>Bob blushed and hid his face behind his camera which he was working on.<br>"I might have...After training I get pretty thirsty and-"  
>"Its alright if u did Bob" Rico said putting a hand on Bob's shoulder.<br>"But um...just uh...Don't do it again...maybe next time you could just get a cup of it a day Cuz you know how Doc gets once he's herd that you have had apple juice...And I don't think he feels like giving you any calm pills for all that sugar..."

Rico finished.

"I uh...Didn't take it for me Rico..."  
>Bob said looking away afraid to look straight at Rico.<br>"What do you mean Bob?" Rico asked.  
>Just then Rico saw something move under Bob's bunk bed.<br>It was furry and golden brown. It looked like some kind of tail.

Rico looked back at Higgins then slowly walked over to the bunk. He wasn't sure what to expect so he lifted the cover very slowly.

"Bob, this is a dog," he put out; plane and simple.  
>"Ahh...yeah."<br>"You know you can't have animals in the bunkrooms. Where'd you get it? Is this one of Akema's dogs?"  
>"Sir, yes sir."<br>"Then why is it in here?" he asked sternly. Higgins looked around the room nervously.  
>"I umm..." Rico didn't even blink.<br>"Well...Rico...I just get kinda lonely around here sometimes...I'm sure you wouldn't understand that..." he said, looking at the ground then back at Rico.

Rico sighed.

Bob started to feel a little mad.  
>"Well if Akema can have dogs on the ship, then why can't I?"<p>

"Well..." Rico said.  
>"Akema is useing the dogs for training, and your just..."<br>he stopped not knowing what else to say.  
>"Not gonna be training them. And besides..we have more important things to do then look after a dog ."<br>Rico finished.  
>Bob looked up at Rrico and tried to hold back a tear.<br>"Its just...Since she ...broke up with me...i just kinda..."  
>Rico bit his bottem lip.<br>he didn't know what to do.  
>He knew that it was against the law to bringhave and animal on the ship unless its used for expirements or training.  
>But then he knew that Bob needed a companion.<br>After all...that little guy was pretty sensitive.  
>Just then there was a knock at the door.<br>"Quick hide the dog bob!" Rico said jumping up at the sound of the knock

Bob put a blanket on the dog and looked nervously at Rico.  
>"You can't hide a d-, well you know under a blanket! Quick, Under the bed!"<br>Bob and the dog crawled under the bed.

"Uh..Come in!"

Doc walked in.

"Oh! Hi doc..heh heh heh..."

"Uh Rico, are you ok?"

"Why OF Course I am. Why do you ask?"

Rico felt like he was going to choke on his words If Doc found out that Rico, having all that responsibility Of the squad knew about Bob's new pet that was in this room.

"Well...Your talking kind of strange and your sweating like you standing right In front of the brain bug."

"Oh...Um.."

Rico tried to think.  
>He couldn't.<p>

"Um Well...I Just took a shower and couldn't find any towels So I just had to get dressed wet. And as for my voice, well um...I was embarrassed to think that if anybody knew that I walked naked from the shower room to the bunk beds cuz I didn't have a towel That they would think I'm not cool"

*What Am I SAYING?* Rico thought to himself.

Doc looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Ok then...Have you talked to Bob yet about the apple juice?"

Rico had a quick flash back about Bob telling him that he took it for his new pet.

"Yes...um...I-I Took..Yes I TOOK it and I DRANK it all and now I have a stomach ache so I'm gonna go to the mess hall and get something for it."

"Hold on a minute."  
>Doc said putting a hand out In front of Rico.<p>

*Oh no!* Rico thought squeezing his eyes shut.  
>*He knows! Well of course he knows dumby, With you being so stupid!*<p>

"Let me take a look at you for that stomach ache"

Rico sighed.

"No It's ok...really! I just need some water. That's all"

Just then the dog let out a small faint,  
>"woof!"<p>

Doc looked around and at Rico confused.

"Woof woof! Hahah, Its a new kind of breathing a friend recommended to me for stomach aches. Woof woof woof. See? it really helps! Boy I'm feeling better already! Well gotta go"

Rico hurried out of the room chanting, "Woof woof"  
>Leaving a confused (totally confused) Doc.<p>

After Dizzy had run out of Rico's quarters, she realized she was getting hungry and headed towards the mess hall.

"Diz! Wait up!" she turned around and saw Carl jogging to catch up.

"Hey Carl, what's up?"

"Not much, where are you headed?"

"To the mess hall, I haven't eaten all day. Care to join me?"

"Sure, thanks." They enter the mess hall, get their food, and find a table beside the window. After a while Carl asked, "So Diz, how's Rico doing?"

Diz was a bit surprised at the question and her face showed it. "You haven't seen him?"

"No, not since day before yesterday." Carl replied

"Oh, well neither have I."

"Diz, don't lie to me." Carl had a slight smerk on his face. Diz didn't know what to say. "Diz, what happened?"

"It felt so good, Carl. Actually telling him how I really feel. Now what am I gonna do? I don't want to sneak around all the time, Carl. I wanna be free about this. I want to be able to walk into a room with Rico and not feel as if it's against the rules. I don't want a life like that."

"Well first of all, I'm glad you told him. You kept him hanging by a string there for a while. Second of all, hang in there yourself. The Colonel might have a few tricks up her sleeve."


End file.
